Ninja Honor
by BubblyShell22
Summary: For Hamato Leonardo honor means everything. But what happens when you have to join the enemy in the name of honor?
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Honor

Prologue

A/N: Here's another story I've had in my head for some time. I've based this story on a storyline that's currently going on in the WWE. In the storyline John Cena had to fight Wade Barrett in a match with a stipulation. If Cena won the match, The Nexus would be disbanded, but if Cena lost, he had to join Nexus. So, while I was watching wrestling on Monday after the Pay-Per-View, I thought about what would happen if the Turtles were put in that same situation. And that's where this story was born. However, I'm going to make it different that what's going on in the storyline on WWE because I think the way they're handling it now isn't what I would want. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: TMNT doesn't belong to me. They are the property of Nickelodeon.

Additional Disclaimer (FF only): If this chapter and any subsequent chapters don't appear in the regular textual format it's a glitch with Windows Vista. So far, I haven't had any problems lately, but I want to be cautious in case it happens again. If you have a hard time reading this story, you may also view it at Mikey's TMNT and Stealthy Stories.

Summary: For Hamato Leonardo honor means everything. But what happens when you have to join the enemy in the name of honor?

Leonardo never thought it would come down ot this. He stared between the two groups that were on the roof. One group contained his brothers who were staring at him with pleading eyes. How could he do this to them? What would Master Splinter think about this? Would he accept that Leo had no choice in the matter? Or would he pretend that Leo never existed and that he only had three sons?

The second group contained the Foot Clan, his mortal enemy. Was joining them the right thing to do? How could he go over to the other side after all they had put him through? Could he give up his family and join the enemy? He would rather die than do that, but there wasn't any choice. He either had to join the Foot or watch his family die.

"Make the choice," whispered the leader of the Foot Clan. "Do the honorable thing."

Honor. That one word was all Leo needed to hear. Yes, honor meant everything to him, and he couldn't go back on his word. His mind was made up. With one last glance at his brothers, he said, "I love you. Tell Master Splinter I'm sorry and that I love him too."

"Leo, don't do this!" growled Raphael. "There's gotta be another way!"

Leo smiled. "I'm sorry, Raph, but I have no choice," he said. "This is what I have to do."

And with that, he stepped over to the enemy's side.

22222

Leonardo woke with a start, his heart pounding at the images of the nightmare. It frightened him to think that he'd ever join the Foot even though he knew it wasn't possible. He just couldn't do anything like that.

"Leo, are you okay?" Raphael asked. He was on his way to get a late night snack when he heard Leo cry out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo replied. "It was just a stupid dram."

"Well, for a stupid dream, you seem pretty tense about it," Raph commented. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Leo nodded. He knew that Raph was sincere about what he said, and he also knew that he couldn't keep this from him. It wouldn't be the right thing to do. Since Leo had come back from Japan he learned that keeping things locked up in inside wasn't a good thing to do. So he told Raph about the dream. When he was done, Raph looked a little worried for his brother.

"Man, that's one messed up dream," he commented. "No wonder you're so tense about it."

"What scared me is that it felt so real," said Leo. "I felt like I was really there."

"Well, you're not there, you're here," Raph consoled him. "Don't worry about it, bro. It was just a weird dream."

"Yeah, I know," Leo replied. "Thanks, Raph."

"No problem, Leo," Raph said. "It's what I'm here for. You try to get some sleep so you don't zone out during practice."

Leo smiled. "You're right," he said. "I'll see you in the morning, Raph."

"See you then," Raph said. "If you need anything, let me know."

Leo nodded and watched Raph leave his room. He was glad to have a brother like Raph to talk to in times of need. He sat in the lotus position and tried to meditate about the dream. Master Splinter always told them that their bad dreams were a manifestation of their fears. It made sense, but why did he have this particular dream? He wasn't dreading anything having to do with joining the Foot. In fact, he knew such a thing was unlikely. Or was it a premonition of something to come? He needed to discuss this with Master Splinter. Maybe he would have an answer to Leo's questions.

Practice went surprisingly well the next day. Leo fought Mikey and Raph, beating both of them. Though he was still thinking about the dream he made sure not to think about it during practice so he wouldn't get distracted. Once the session was over, and Splinter dismissed them, Leo requested to talk to his father in private. The rat granted the request though he was unsure what this meant.

Once they were in Splinter's room, Leo said, "Sensei, I had a dream last night that's troubling me."

"What was it about, my son?" Splinter inquired.

"Well, it was a dream about me joining the Foot," Leo replied. "I'm trying to decide what to do and I choose the Foot."

Splinter mused over Leo's revelation. "You know that bad dreams are often the manifestation of your fears," he began. "Do you think it may be your fear that you will become like your enemy?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I don't think that's it," he answered. "I think it's a premonition of something to come. Do you think that's possible?"

"Perhaps," Splinter replied. "If you recall, I had a premonition involving Master Yoshi before our final battle with Shredder. There is no doubt that your dream may be a premonition."

"So, what should I do?" Leo asked. "I don't want to join the Foot if I can help it."

"Did you have a choice in the dream?" Splinter inquired.

"I did, but it wasn't a good one," responded Leo. "I had to join the Foot or my brothers would get killed."

"I see," said Splinter. "Well, I think you should just move forward and see what happens. But if such a situation does come to pass, it does not change the fact that you are my son. I will love you no matter what you have to do."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," said Leo graciously. It meant a lot to him to hear his father say that. Maybe things would be okay after all.

"So, what did Sensei, say?" asked Raph when Leo exited Splinter's room.

"He said I should just move forward," replied Leo.

"Then that's what you have to do," advised Raph. "I wouldn't worry about it, bro. It was just a stupid dream. You'd never join the Foot."

Leo nodded, wanting to believe his brother's words. Yet some part of him wasn't so sure. If his family's life was on the line, would he have the courage to join the enemy, or would he let his family be slaughtered? He knew the answer to that one, but it didn't make him feel better. The prospect of siding with the enemy would be a huge betrayal no matter what Splinter said. He would never feel the same way again. And what about his brothers? Would they still consider him as family, or would they shun him and pretend he didn't exist?

"Stop it, Leo," he told himself. "Raph's right. It was just a stupid dream."

Or was it?

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but prologues usually are. The scenario with the dream is different than what is actually going to happen with Leo, but I wanted to set things up that way. This story takes place after the Lost Season. The next chapter should be up next week. Feel free to leave a review and have a shell-tastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Choice

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm juggling three different stories, and I never know which one I'm going to update first. So I've decided to update this one since it's progressing nicely. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. I do own Takeyo Hiroshi and any other characters not associated with the TMNT.

Takeyo Hiroshi observed his Foot Ninjas as they trained. He hadn't been leader of the Foot for long, but he was determined to make them stronger than ever. He'd served as an Elite Ninja under Shredder and Karai, and there was something he noticed about both of them: They had never defeated the Turtles. He knew Karai's reason for not beating them was her compassion. No matter how many times she stated that she hated the Turtles and wanted to defeat them, she never succeeded. Hiroshi that maybe she secretly liked the Turtles and wanted to be friends with them. He was glad he had won the duel to win leadership of the Foot. She was too weak to be a leader.

Oroku Saki had been a good leader, but he, too, failed at defeating the Turtles. Hiroshi recalled when Shredder offered Leonardo a place within the Foot and how Leonardo had refused his offer. Since then, Saki had made it his mission to eliminate the Turtles at any cost. So what went wrong? The more Hiroshi thought about it, the more he was convinced that Shredder had failed to get the Turtles to join the Foot. He knew that was the key to bringing them down. And the best way to do that was to convince Leonardo to join the Foot. Yes, it was a long shot, but he figured that if he gave the Turtle an ultimatum he'd give in. It was worth a shot.

"What are you thinking about, Master?" asked one of the Elite Ninjas.

"I am thinking of a plan to destroy the Turtles," replied Hiroshi.

"And what makes you think you will succeed?" scoffed a second Elite.

"I will succeed because I am going to do what Saki could not do," answered Hiroshi. "I am going to force Leonardo to join us."

"With all due respect, Master, such a thing is not possible," said a third Elite. "He will not join you."

"He will if I give him an ultimatum," responded Hiroshi. "I have observed Leonardo for a long time now and have seen that he cares deeply for his family. If I put their lives on the line, he will have no choice but to join the Foot."

"I doubt this will work," said the second Elite. "How will having Leonardo as a member of the Foot help to defeat them?"

"You'll see," said Hiroshi mysteriously. He didn't want to reveal his whole plan to them yet. He wanted them to be surprised by how good the plan was. Hiroshi didn't plan on keeping Leonardo in the Foot for a long time. He was going to give the Turtle a false sense of security, and when the time was right, he would destroy him along with his family. This was something he wanted to do on his own. And once he defeated the Turtles, the Foot would revere him as the greatest leader of all time.

22222

"Pay up, Mikey," Raphael said, holding out his hand.

Michelangelo groaned and gave his brother twenty bucks. "No fair," he complained. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, but it did," Raph replied. "Next time you shouldn't place a bet you can't win."

Mikey pouted. He was so sure that John Cena would beat Wade Barrett and destroy the Nexus. After all, Cena was the good guy, and the good guys usually defeated the bad guys. Besides, Raph was the one who'd set up the bet. How could Mikey have refused to join in on it?

"I don't know why you guys bet on that stuff anyway," Donatello said. "It's all scripted, and the outcomes are pretty predictable. I could've told you what would happen."

"Oh, shut up, Donnie," Raph snapped. "Go play with your gadgets and leave us alone."

"Guys, stop fighting," Leonardo ordered. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry, Leo," Mikey said. "We won't bother you anymore."

"My sons, I would like a little less bickering," ordered Splinter. "It is time for my stories."

"Yes, Sensei," said the Turtles. They knew it wasn't a good idea to fight during their father's soap operas. If they did, they had to do flips in the dojo and were set extra chores.

Don's Shell Cell rang, and he hurriedly answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Don, it's April," said the voice on the other end. "I just got the groceries you wanted. Mind if I bring them over?"

"No, not at all," said Don. "That'd be great."

"Okay, good," said April. "I'll see you in a few."

"See you then," said Don, and he hung up. "That was April. She's coming by with some groceries."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Mikey. "We're running out of Cocoa Puffs."

Leo laughed and shook his head at his little brother. Typical Mikey, always concerned about his sugar intake. The blue-clad Turtle was happy that April was coming. They hadn't seen her for a few days because she'd been so busy with the shop. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to.

When April came in she was immediately greeted by Mikey. "Settle down, Mikey," she said. "I'm trying to carry all these groceries."

"I'll help," offered Mikey as he took two bags from her. "Did you get some Cocoa Puffs?"

"Yes, I got everything on the list," replied April. "There's more groceries in my van. I couldn't carry them all."

"We'll go get them for you," said Leo.

"Remember to wear your disguises," reminded Splinter. "It is still daylight."

"We will, Sensei," reassured Don. He, Mikey, Raph, and Leo went to their makeshift closet and brought out some trench coats and hats. Then they made their way through the sewers with April until she told them where her van was. It wasn't easy to carry bags of groceries into the sewers, but the Turtles managed it. April was often amazed at what her friends could do.

"So, what's been going on with you guys?" she asked.

"Well, I lost twenty bucks to Raph because he predicted John Cena would lose to Wade Barrett," reported Mikey. "Klunk coughed up two hairballs, and Raph stepped in one of them. Then I cleaned it up when Raph threatened to take Klunk to the vet to be put to sleep."

"Serves that cat right," muttered Raph angrily.

"Splinter taught us this really awesome kata today," continued Mikey. "I'll have to teach it to you. Oh, and Leo had a dream last night that he joined the Foot. He says it's some prophecy thing, but I think he just ate too much pizza last night. I have nightmares when I eat too much."

"Really?" asked April. "That's pretty weird."

"It's no big deal, April," said Leo. "Don't worry about it."

April smiled at that. He was the one who was worried, yet he told her not to worry about it. That was what Leo typically did. It was as though he wanted to deal with his problems himself and not burden others with it. But what he needed to know was that he had family and friends who would support him.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss O'Neil," said Splinter after they finished unloading the groceries. "We are in your debt."

"Oh, don't mention it," said April modestly. "It's the least I can do for you guys. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"This is good enough, April," said Leo. "We should be fine for a few weeks."

"Okay," responded April. "Well, I have to go now. I have a few more errands to run. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Casey wanted me to ask you to tape wrestling for him tonight. He planned on taking me out on a date and forgot that wrestling's on tonight."

"Hey, no problem, April," reassured Raph. "We'll tape it for him."

April thanked them and left, promising to come back soon. The Turtles planned on having a movie night with her, Casey, and Angel. She said that would be fine with her and she would mention it to Casey.

"Now, I think you boys need to put away the groceries and clean up a bit," suggested Splinter.

The Turtles groaned in unison but did as they were told. They weren't fond of cleaning up the Lair but knew what would happen if they didn't. Splinter observed his sons and made sure they did their chores correctly. Sometimes, his sons would be the death of him.

22222

Karai sighed as she tried to juggle multiple shopping bags. She had never done this in her life. When she lived in Foot Tower, she had servants to get her groceries and her clothes. The only times she went out in public were when she had to do business things and when she went on patrol at night. This was just so different from what she was used to.

"Hang on, Mistress," Dr. Chaplin said as he made his way over to her. "I'll get the car door." He pulled open the door and helped Karai get the bags in the back.

"Chaplin, I have told you not to call me Mistress," Karai told him. "I am no longer the leader of the Foot and no longer your mistress."

Chaplin smiled. "Sorry, Karai," he said. "It's just a habit of mine."

"That is alright," said Karai. "You are forgiven." She sat in the car and watched the buildings go by. How different everything was now. One day, she was leader of the Foot Clan in her father's place. Next, she was exiled from the Foot after losing to that scumbag, Takeyo Hiroshi. What would her father say to her if he could see her now? Would he console her, or would he reprimand her and call her weak?

"Karai, are you okay?" asked Chaplin.

Karai sighed. "Yes, I am fine," she said. "I was just thinking of how things are different now."

"If you're talking about the Foot, you don't need them anymore," declared Chaplin. "You have me."

"I am not upset about leaving the Foot," said Karai hotly. "To tell you the truth, none of them took me seriously. They would always look down on me for being a woman. This is something much deeper. This is about my honor and how it was taken from me a in a duel."

"But you can't judge that just from a duel," Chaplin told her. "You still have it in you despite that. One duel doesn't change that."

Karai said nothing more. Chaplin would never understand about honor and how it felt to have it taken from you. There was only one other who understood, and he didn't trust her. But soon she would try to gain the Turtles' trust and show them that she had changed. In the meantime, she was plotting a way to restore her honor and to bring Hiroshi to his knees.

22222

"Man, why couldn't we watch wrestling?" Mikey complained. "I wanted to see what Cena's going to do to Nexus."

"I think patrol is a little more important than wrestling, Mikey," Leo replied. "Besides, we're taping it, so you can watch it tomorrow if you want."

"But it's not the same!" protested Mikey. "I like seeing it live!"

"Oh, can it, knucklehead," grumbled Raph. "Let's just look for some shell to kick."

"You won't have far to look, Raph," said Don. He pointed to the roof across from them where a group of Foot Ninjas were gathered.

Leo squinted. "Who's that guy in the middle?" he asked. "I haven't seen him before."

"A new recruit?" guessed Mikey.

Suddenly, the Foot Ninjas leapt off of their roof and joined the Turtles. The four Turtles took out their weapons and backed up to give the Foot Ninjas room to land. Something definitely wasn't right.

"I suppose you are curious as to who I am," said the man in the middle of the group. "My name is Takeyo Hiroshi, and I am the leader of the Foot Clan."

"What about Karai?" asked Leo.

"She is no longer a member of the Foot," replied Hiroshi. 'I beat her in a duel and won leadership of the Foot Clan."

The Turtles had shocked looks on their faces at this news.

"Now, I have been studying you for a long time," said Hiroshi. "I have been impressed by your skills as ninjas. It is quite phenomenal."

"What of it?" growled Raph.

"I would like to fight your leader in a duel," replied Hiroshi. "I want to see his skills up close. But I would like to make it a little interesting."

Leo quirked an eye ridge. "How?" he inquired.

Hiroshi smiled. "If you win, the Foot will no longer seek a vendetta against you,' he answered. "We will disappear from your lives for good."

"And if I don't win?"

"Then you must become a member of the Foot Clan," replied Hiroshi.

Leo looked at his brothers to gauge their reaction. Don looked a bit concerned, Mikey looked terrified, and Raph looked mad.

"How long do I have to be a member?" he asked Hiroshi.

"For as long as I want you to be," answered Hiroshi.

"Leo, don't do it," begged Mikey. "It's not a good idea."

"He has no choice, young Turtle," responded Hiroshi. "If he does not fight me, your lives will be ended."

A determined look crossed Leo's face. He wouldn't let his brothers die. "I accept," he said. "But if I join the Foot, you have to swear that you won't harm my family or make me harm them."

"Done," said Hiroshi. "And you must swear on your honor that you will fight fairly and be loyal to the Foot Clan should you lose."

Was he serious? Leo wondered. Did he think that Leo would cheat? "I swear on my honor," he answered.

Hiroshi smiled. "Good," he said. "I will give you a minute to say your last goodbyes to your family. If you lose, you will leave them and come with me. Use your time wisely, Leonardo."

Leo turned to his brothers. "Guys, I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I want you know that I love you," he began. "Raph, take care of Don and Mikey. I know you don't think you can take my place as a leader, but I have faith in you. Just think about what I would do, and you'll be fine. Don, I don't want you to shut yourself up in your lab and blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault. Try to stay strong and keep an eye on the others. Mikey, don't be sad for me. Keep on being the light in the family and keep doing good. Stick with the others and don't give up. I'll be fine. Tell Master Splinter I love him, and I'll miss him."

Don and Mikey nodded, tears running down their faces. Raph looked at Leo then looked away, trying to hide his emotion.

"You can do it, Leo," said Don. "I know you can."

"You're awesome, bro," said Mikey. "You can kick his shell."

"Kick his sorry ass, Leo," said Raph. "I believe in you."

Leo thanked them and turned away. He unsheathed his katanas and faced Hiroshi. "Let's do this," he said.

Hiroshi smiled and unsheathed his single katana. "Do not attack," he commanded the Foot Ninjas. "This is between Leonardo and me." He beckoned Leonardo to come at him first. The blue-clad Turtle obliged, swinging his katana toward the Foot leader. Hiroshi parried the strike and countered with one of his own, which Leo barely dodged. Gritting his teeth, Leo used a move the Ancient One had taught him, confident that Hiroshi wouldn't expect it. But the ninja was able to dodge his attack and countered with one that Leo couldn't dodge. He followed it up with a flurry of moves that were so fast, Leo could barely counter them. These were moves he hadn't learned yet.

"Come on, Leo!" begged Mikey. "You can do it!"

"We believe in you, Leo," added Don.

"Kick his sorry ass!" yelled Raph.

Fueled by his brothers' encouragement, Leo fought hard to ensure that he would win. He couldn't lose. He used another attack that the Tribunal had taught them, but Hiroshi countered that one, too. Then he suddenly disappeared. Leo looked around in confusion, wondering where he was. Hiroshi appeared behind him, and before his brothers could warn him, Leo was kicked in the back. He fell to the ground and was turned over and pinned with Hiroshi's sword at his throat.

"I win!" said Hiroshi. "You are now a member of the Foot Clan."

Leo stared in shock. How could this happen? His skill was the best. He couldn't believe that he lost so quickly. He looked at his brothers and saw the disbelief on their faces. He watched as Mikey drew closer to Raph, and Raph put his arm around him. This couldn't be happening. He slowly got to his feet and tried to go to his brothers, but Hiroshi blocked his way.

"You said your farewells," he stated. "Now, you are to come with me. Do not look back at them. They are your family no longer."

Leo nodded and turned away from his brothers even though he didn't want to. Hiroshi gave the three Turtles a wave and left with their older brother. Leo was no longer a member of the Hamato Clan. He had joined the enemy. Defeated and dejected, Leo left his family and followed the Foot Ninjas to Foot Headquarters.

Back at the Lair, Splinter turned off the TV after wrestling was over. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and it made him concerned. He heard his sons come home, and his heart sank when he saw that Leonardo wasn't with them.

"My sons, where is your brother?" he asked in concern.

Donatello and Michelangelo just stared at him in sadness. Tears were running down Mikey's face, which made Splitner feel even worse.

It was Raphael who answered. "He's gone," he said. "He joined the Foot." Then he stormed to his room to take his frustrations out on his punching bag.

Tbc….

A/N: Dun dun dunnn! This can't be good for our Turtles, can it? So, what's going to happen next? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Feel free to leave a review to let me know how I did, and have a shell-tastic day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Identity

A/N: This chapter will go through how Leo is inducted into the Foot and Splinter's reaction about it. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your encouragement and kind words have helped me along.

Disclaimer: TMNT are the property of Nickelodeon. I own any characters not associated with the TMNT franchise.

As Leo followed Hiroshi and the Foot Ninjas he couldn't help but think about the dream he'd had. It definitely wasn't a random dream. Now he had joined the enemy, and things weren't going to be the same. He wondered what Splinter's reaction would be when his brothers told him about what happened.

When they arrived at Foot Headquarters Hiroshi said, "Foot Ninjas, you are dismissed. Go to your activities. Elite Ninja, come with Leonardo and me. I want you to help escort him around as I give him a tour." It was clear from his tone that he didn't trust Leo and wanted to make sure he didn't try anything.

Leo listened as Hiroshi showed him the different floors of the Tower. Some of them Leo recognized from his first time in Foot Headquarters though he wasn't going to tell Hiroshi that. When the tour was over, Hiroshi called all of the Foot Ninjas together for the official ceremony to induct the blue-clad Turtle into the Foot Clan. He led Leo into the dojo where the Foot practiced. Dozens of Foot Ninjas were gathered to see the ceremony. Many of them were disgusted while others were indifferent. It was clear that the Elite Ninjas weren't happy to have one of their enemies in their midst.

"Foot Ninjas, I am proud to announce that I have made history," began Hiroshi. "I have done what ho other Foot leader was able to do. I have turned one of the Turtles into one of us. So, let us welcome Leonardo as the newest member of the Foot Clan."

Most of the members of the Foot answered with boos. It was obvious that they didn't want Leo there.

That didn't stop Hiroshi, who ignored the reception and turned his attention to the blue-clad Turtle. "Leonardo, you are now a member of the Foot Clan," he began. "As a member of the Foot, you must cast off your old identity and gain a new one. I want you to remove your gear and cast it aside."

Leo didn't want to do it, but he knew it was the price he had to pay. He slowly took off his pads, belt, and mask and set them at Hiroshi's feet. The only thing he kept were his sheaths and katanas.

"Leonardo, I said to remove all of your gear," said Hiroshi. "That means your katanas as well."

That was a blow to Leo. His katanas meant the world to him. They were a part of his very being and defined who he was. How could he give them up? He hesitated for a minute, contemplating what to do.

"May I remind you that I am your master," said Hiroshi. "You will do as I tell you. When I tell you to kill, you will kill. When I ask you to get me some food, you will get me some food. Now, remove your katanas unless you want your family to die."

That stiffened his resolve. He couldn't let his family die. Slowly, he removed his sheathes and set them on the ground.

Hiroshi smiled in satisfaction. "Good," he said. "Now, put on this uniform." He pointed to a black uniform with the Foot symbol and a mask similar to his other one except it was black. Leo did as he was told. Surprisingly, the uniform fit perfectly and went over his shell with no interference.

"Perfect," said Hiroshi. "You are officially a member of the Foot. Since you are a rookie, you can work your way up by impressing me. The best way to do that is to succeed at the missions I will assign you. Failure is not an option. Those who fail, receive punishment. Normally I do not reveal the reward for those who succeed at a mission until it is completed, but I am making an exception here. If you succeed at your missions you will be allowed to visit your family on a day of your choosing."

"And what is the punishment if I fail?" Leo asked.

"That remains to be seen," Hiroshi said mysteriously. "Do you understand what I expect of you, Leonardo?"

"Yes," Leo answered.

"Yes what?" Hiroshi prompted.

"Yes, Master," Leo said. The words burned on his tongue, and he felt ashamed of saying them. It felt like disloyalty to Master Splinter. And yet he knew that Splinter would tell him to do as he was told no matter what. He wouldn't want Leo to endanger his family.

"Thank you, Leonardo," Hiroshi said. "Now, I want you to get some rest. Tomorrow will be the real test of your strength." He beckoned a Foot Ninja forward. "Show Leonardo to his room."

"Yes, Master Hiroshi," said the Foot Ninja with a bow. Leo noticed that she was a female ad was surprised by that. He didn't think there were any females in the organization other than Karai.

"Leonardo, I present my daughter, Takeyo Kira," Hiroshi said. "You will treat her with the same respect and regard that you must show to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," replied Leo.

"Good," said Hiroshi. "See you in the morning."

Leo and Kira bowed to him and exited the dojo. The blue-clad Turtle didn't know what to feel. He was so confused. On one hand, he felt he was being disloyal to his family and betraying them. On the other hand, he felt that this was the best way to ensure that the Foot wouldn't bother his brothers or father. As long as he obeyed Hiroshi, his family was safe. And if he succeeded at his missions, he'd be able to see them on a day of his choosing.

"You are troubled, Leonardo," observed Kira. It wasn't a question.

"I'm fine," responded Leo. "Just thinking about what Master Hiroshi said."

"Which part?" she asked.

"The part where he said I can see my family if I succeed at my missions," answered Leo. "I can't help but think that he's lying."

Kira's eyes turned hard behind her mask. "My father does not lie," she said. "He always keeps his word. I better not hear you saying anything disrespectful or I will tell him what you say. Do you want your family to die?"

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry, Kira," he said. "I didn't mean to say that. But you have to understand my mistrust. My family and I have had a rough history with your Clan. I was once tricked by Saki into thinking I would be fighting alongside him for a good cause. I cringe to think that I almost fell for his lies."

"And what made you refuse him?" Kira inquired.

"Master Splinter revealed that Saki killed his Master Yoshi," Leo replied. "I knew that I couldn't join him. So I refused him, but our encounters didn't end there." And he told her about more of the encounters his family had endured.

"I see," Kira said when he finished. "You do not have a good history with the Foot, yet you were willing to join us."

"I wasn't willing," Leo contradicted her. "Your father said I either had to fight him in a duel or my family would die. If I lost, I had to join the Foot. If I won, the Foot would be out of our lives forever."

"He probably had a good reason," Kira mused. "My father does not do something unless he thinks it serves a purpose."

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. She sounded just like Karai had when she defended her father's evil ways. Maybe it was just a Foot Clan thing. He wondered if Hiroshi had adopted her or if she was his biological daughter.

"Have you always been a member of the Foot?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "My father and mother are also members. My father moved to New York and joined Oroku Saki. He was very skilled and rose in the ranks quickly. After Saki fell, my mother and I came here with Karai as she led the Foot. My father was dissatisfied by the way she led the Clan and wanted to make a change. So he challenged her to a duel and won, making him the leader."

"Don't you want to be someone different?" Leo asked. "Do you have any other ambitions besides being a criminal?"

"We are not criminals!" she fired back. "We are doing good for everyone. Yes, I have wanted to do other things, but my allegiance belongs with the Foot. In time, you will think this, too." She stopped at a door. "This is your room. You should get some rest." Her tone was icy, and it was clear she resented what Leo had said.

"Thank you," Leo replied. He turned to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. "See you tomorrow." Then he closed the door and took in his new room. He heard her footsteps fade away, but he didn't care. His room was fairly simple. The walls were maroon with a Japanese design on them. His bed was a regular bed with maroon sheets and pillows. A window faced out to the city, and he could see some buildings across the street. But even with all of this, Leo still missed his family. He pictured what they could be doing. Raph would be listening to music, Mikey would be playing his video games, and Don would be in his lab. Splinter would be in his room having some quiet time to himself.

But then he remembered what just happened. More than likely, his brothers were telling Splinter about how he joined the Foot. He knew Splinter would be sad about the events. He just wished he could see his family again. That made him determined to succeed at his missions. With thoughts of his family in his head, he fell asleep and prepared for what would happen tomorrow.

22222

"He's gone. He joined the Foot."

Raphael's words echoed in Splinter's ears. He realized that Leonardo's dream was a premonition that came true. Now his son was a part of the Foot. "How did this happen?" he asked. He wanted to know if what happened was the same as Leonardo's dream.

"He fought a duel with the leader of the Foot," Don replied. "The stipulation was that if Leo won, the Foot would disappear from our lives for good. If Leo lost, he had to join the Foot. If he didn't fight, we would die."

Splinter closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I see," he said. "Then we must accept what has happened and move on. No matter what, Leonardo is still a part of this family. We must try to support him in any way we can."

"Yes, Sensei," said Don. "Should I talk to Raph?"

"No," replied Splinter. "We must give him time."

"Okay," said Don. "Come on, Mikey, it's time for bed." He put his arm around his younger brother and led him to this room. He tucked Mikey in and comforted him until he cried himself to sleep. Then Don headed to his lab to distract himself from what happened. He could still hear Raph pounding away on his punching bag. All of them had ways to calm themselves. Leo had his meditation, Mikey had his comics and video games, Don had his inventions, and computers, and Raph had his punching bag and his ability to beat up on anyone who stood in his way.

Don always thought that he and his brothers had an identity to set them apart from each other. Leo was the leader, Raph was the hothead, Don was the genius, and Mikey was the jokester. These identities helped to bond them and made them an asset to the team in certain ways. Now there were only three of them left within their clan. Don felt that one of them would have to step in and fill Leo's spot for a little while. He knew it would be hard on them, but Leo would want them to do it. Plus, Leo would do the same for them.

He was about to log out of his computer when an instant message popped up from April.

April: Hey, Don, are you there?

Don: Yeah, I'm here. What's up?

April: Nothing much. My date was good. I just wanted to see how you are.

Don: Not good. Leo joined the Foot.

April: Seriously? Why?

Don: Because he lost a duel. The stipulation was that if he lost he'd have to join the Foot. If he won, the Foot would leave us alone. We thought he had a chance refuse, but he didn't. If he didn't fight, we'd all die.

April: Wow, that's harsh. How's everyone holding up?

Don: Not good. I think we're all in shock. Mikey's crying, and Raph's just mad. Splinter's upset, but he says we have to move on. I guess we'll just have to go through the motions.

April: Well, if you guys need anything, let me know. I'll be there.

Don: I know you will. Thanks for being such a good friend, April.

April: You're welcome, Don. Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Call me if you need me.

Don: Will do. Goodnight, April.

April: Goodnight, Don.

(April has signed off)

(Don has signed off)

After he stopped talking to April, Don logged off his computer and went to check on Mikey and Raph. Mikey was fast asleep with his old teddy bear clutched in his arms and Klunk snuggled beside him. Raph was still punching on his bag, and Don felt it was best not to disturb him.

As he got into bed and turned off the light, he thought about Leo. How was he? Was he upset? Did he miss them? Would he try to sneak out and come home? Knowing the Foot, they would make sure he couldn't do that.

"Come home soon, Leo," Don whispered. Then he fell asleep, worried about what tomorrow would bring.

Tbc…

A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like it? The scene where Leo has to take off all of his gear including his katanas is what I wanted to happen to John Cena when he joined Nexus. He should've had to take off his gear and put on the Nexus shirt right away. It happened on Monday, but I feel it's too little too late. Plus, part of Hiroshi's speech about Leo obeying him was inspired by a speech Wade Barrett gave to Cena, though mine is different. Feel free to leave a review and have a shell-tastic day!


End file.
